vvikipediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince
O filme Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince (Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe no Brasil no Brasil e Harry Potter e o Príncipe Misterioso em Portugal), é um filme de aventura/fantasia de 2009, indicado ao Oscar por Melhor Fotografia, baseado no romance do mesmo nome de J.K. Rowling. É o sexto filme da série Harry Potter, com orçamento estimado em US$250 milhões. David Yates, o diretor do quinto filme, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, está de volta na direção do longa. David Heyman e David Barron são produtores do filme, e Steve Kloves, o roteirista dos primeiros quatro filmes da franquia (mas não do quinto), retornou como roteirista a este. As filmagens iniciaram-se em 24 de setembro de 2007 e terminaram em 17 de maio de 2008, seria lançado originalmente em 21 de novembro de 2008, porém, somente no primeiro minuto de 15 de julho de 2009 o filme chegou aos cinemas. Numa das coletivas de imprensa do filme Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, em outubro de 2005, o produtor David Heyman disse que Steve Kloves, não faria o roteiro do quinto filme, mas voltaria para fazer o do sexto. O filme foi dirigido por David Yates, o mesmo diretor de Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. O filme já terminou seu período de exibições nos cinemas e arrecadou mundialmente uma bilheteria de aproximadamente US$935,2 milhões, e é a décima maior bilheteria da história do cinema. Sinopse Lord Voldemort ameaça tanto o mundo dos Trouxas quanto o mundo dos bruxos, e Hogwarts já não é o local seguro de outrora. Harry suspeita que o perigo esteja dentro do castelo, mas Dumbledore está mais preocupado em preparar o bruxo para a batalha final que se aproxima rapidamente. Juntos, eles trabalham para superar as defesas de Voldemort. Para isso, Dumbledore recruta o velho amigo e colega, Professor Horácio Slughorn, um inocente bon vivant com bons contatos no mundo da magia, pois acredita que ele possui informações cruciais. Enquanto isso, os estudantes estão sob ataque de um tipo diferente de inimigo, já que os hormônios adolescentes se espalham pelo castelo. Harry se vê cada vez mais interessado em Gina, assim como Dino Thomas. E Lilá Brown decide que Rony é o namorado ideal, mas não esperava que os chocolates de Romilda Vane atrapalhassem seus planos! Já Hermione é tomada pelo ciúme, mas está decidida a não mostrar seus sentimentos. Romances surgem, mas um estudante segue isolado. Ele está determinado a deixar sua marca, mesmo que ela seja sinistra. O amor está no ar, mas a tragédia está no caminho, e Hogwarts pode nunca mais ser a mesma. Elenco Principal * Daniel Radcliffe como Harry Potter * Rupert Grint como Ronald "Rony" Weasley * Emma Watson como Hermione Granger Funcionários de Hogwarts * Michael Gambon como Albus Dumbledore * Maggie Smith como Minerva McGonagall * Robbie Coltrane como Rubeus Hagrid * Alan Rickman como Severus Snape * Jim Broadbent como Horario Slughorn * David Bradley como Argus Filch * Warwick Davis como Filius Flitwick * Gemma Jones como Madame Pomfrey Estudantes de Hogwarts * Bonnie Wright como Ginevra "Gina" Weasley * Tom Felton como Draco Malfoy * Jessie Cave como Lilá Brown * Afshan Azad como Padma Patil * Shefali Chowdhury como Parvati Patil * Alfred Enoch como Dino Thomas * Joshua Herdman como Gregory Goyle * Matthew Lewis como Neville Longbottom * Evanna Lynch como Luna Lovegood * Devon Murray como Simas Finnigan * Jamie Waylett como Vincent Crabbe * Freddie Stroma como Córmaco McLaggen * Scarlett Byrne como Pansy Parkinson * Louis Cordice como Blaise Zabini * Georgina Leonidas como Cátia Bell * Isabella Laughland como Leeane * Anna Shaffer como Romilda Vane * Robert Knox como Marcus Belby Membros da Ordem da Fênix * Natalia Tena como Ninphadora Tonks * David Thewlis como Remus Lupin * Mark Williams como Arthur Weasley * Julie Walters como Molly Weasley * James Phelps como Fred Weasley * Oliver Phelps como George Weasley Voldemort e Comensais da Morte * Hero Fiennes-Tiffin como Lord Voldemort (11 anos) * Frank Dillane como Lord Voldemort (16 anos) * Helena Bonham Carter como Bellatriz Lestrange * Helen McCrory como Narcisa Malfoy * Dave Legeno como Fenrir Greyback * Ralph Ineson como Amycus Carrow * Suzie Toase como Alecto Carrow * John Paul Castrianni como Yaxley * Rod Hunt como Thor Rowle * Timothy Spall como Peter Pettigrew/Rabicho Dubladores * Harry Potter - Caio César * Ronald "Rony" Weasley - Charles Emmanuel * Hermione Granger - Luisa Palomanes * Albus Dumbledore - Lauro Fabiano * Severus Snape - Roberto Macedo * Belatrix Lestrange - Miriam Ficher * Horácio Slughorn - Isaac Bardavid * Rubeus Hagrid - José Santa Cruz * Remus Lupin - Hamilton Ricardo * Minerva McGonagall - Melise Maia * Molly Weasley - Marly Ribeiro * Arthur Weasley - Márcio Simões * Draco Malfoy - João Capelli * Luna Lovegood - Monique Marques * Neville Longbottom - Daniel Carrarini * George Weasley/Fred Weasley - Manolo Rey * Nimphadora Tonks - Fernanda Crispim * Ginevra "Gina" Weasley - Indiane Christine * Argus Filch - Waldir Fiori * Filius Flitwick - Isaac Schneider * Narcisa Malfoy - Andréa Murucci * Tom Riddle (11 anos) - Matheus Perissé * Tom Riddle (16 anos) - Alexandre Drummond * Cátia Bell - Flávia Saddy * Pansy Parkinson - Flávia Fontenelle * Lilá Brown - Jullie Trailers Trailer promocional Não há nenhuma imagem, apenas se ouve ao fundo a voz de Dumbledore dizendo as seguintes palavras: "Outra vez, vou exigir demais de você". 1º trailer Foi lançado oficialmente no dia 29 de Julho de 2008. No trailer, vemos: Dumbledore mostrando lembranças a Harry e dizendo que uma certa lembrança é "provavelmente a mais importante que já recolheu"; a visita de Dumbledore ao orfanato em que Tom Riddle viveu quando criança; e Dumbledore criando o círculo de fogo para se defender dos Inferi no lago da Horcrux. 2º trailer Lançado oficialmente no dia 26 de Outubro de 2008, vemos: a entrada da Caverna banhada pelo oceano; Dumbledore abrindo a parede de pedra (com a mão amaldiçoada); criando o círculo de fogo para se defender dos Inferi no lago da Horcrux, falando com Harry em seu escritório: "Mais uma vez devo pedir muito de você, Harry"; Harry correndo no quintal d'A Toca que está sendo atacada pelos Comensais da Morte; Draco tentando entrar na Sala Precisa; puxando um pano que cobre o Armário Sumidouro; time de quadribol da Grifinória; Lilá beijando Rony na comemoração da Sala Comunal; Slughorn extraindo uma lembrança da sua cabeça; Harry mergulhando na Penseira; tentando iluminar a Caverna; círculo de fogo em torno d'A Toca; todos de Hogwarts olhando para cima; Profª McGonagal desfazendo a Marca Negra; Belatriz no Salão Principal; Harry correndo na Floresta Proibida; defendendo Gina de Greyback; Draco cobrindo Harry com a Capa da Invisibilidade; apontando a varinha para o maleiro onde está Harry; cabana do Hagrid sendo queimada; Harry olhando debaixo da escada o que acontece na Torre de Astronomia; Harry e Hermione na biblioteca com Romilda Vane paquerando-o. 3º trailer Lançado em 14 de Novembro de 2008 e bem mais elaborado que os dois anteriores, mostra: Dumbledore e Harry chegando na casa de Slughorn; aparatando; desaparatando em Hogwarts; aula de Poções; Rony bebendo hidromel envenenado; apaixonado por causa da poção do amor dos chocolates; Expresso de Hogwarts; Luna com óculos que vai achar Harry; entrando pelos portões; Harry mergulhando na Penseira vendo a lembrança do orfanato; a lembrança alterada do Slughorn; Harry e Hermione na biblioteca com Romilda Vane paquerando-o; Dumbledore e Harry numa pedra olhando a entrada da Caverna; time de quadribol da Grifinória; Rony comemorando como goleiro; Marca Negra em Hogwarts; Belatriz conjurando-a da Torre de Astronomia; Harry correndo no quintal d'A Toca que está sendo atacanda pelos Comensais da Morte; Hermione chorando; Comensais da Morte quebrando vidros em Londres; Draco se olhando no espelho no banheiro; Gina quase beijando Harry; Hermione e Harry na Torre de Astronomia; Dumbledore lançando fogo contra os Inferi para salvar Harry; Harry atacando um Inferi; Harry contra Snape dizendo: "Revide seu covarde"; cabana do Hagrid sendo queimada; Comensais da Morte destruindo a ponte. 4º trailer Teve seu lançamento no Japão no dia 23 de janeiro de 2009 e um pouquinho depois foi lançado no resto do mundo, mostra várias cenas inéditas como: Dumbledore e Harry aparatando; o clube de Slughorn; Dumbledore e Harry conversando sobre o motivo da vinda do professor Slughorn; cenas com Snape; A Toca pegando fogo; o beijo de Harry e Gina; a destruição da ponte; e vários outros personagens. 5º trailer Contém cenas como: Harry na Penseira; A busca pelas horcruxes; Luna com os Espectrocs; O ataque dos Comensais da Morte; Harry viajando com Dumbledore; Ataque da toca; entre outras cenas. 6º trailer Anunciado como trailer final, contém cenas de: Harry e Dumbledore na caverna; Quadribol; O beijo de Rony e Lilá; Draco Malfoy e o Armário Sumidouro; Os Comensais da Morte destruindo o Beco Diagonal e a Ponte Milenium; Harry na Penseira; Cátia Bell na hora em que toca no colar enfeitiçado; Hermione e Harry na Torre de Astronomia; O Beijo de Harry e Gina; Os Inferis atacando; Os Comensais da Morte atacando a Toca; Harry lançando o Sectusempra em Draco no banheiro; Harry mandando Snape revidar os feitiços; e muitas outras. Links Externos * Site Oficial * Site Oficial PT * Site Oficial BR * IMDB